


Wet Hot Ylissean Summer

by QuillMind



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Beach Sex, Bikinis, F/M, Loud Sex, Other, Reader-Insert, Smut, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Chrom may be the tactician and leader of the Shepherds, but you're also newlyweds.  What better place to spend some time to relax than at the Hotrealms beach paradise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Hot Ylissean Summer

"Um, are you really sure you're not missing any other parts?" 

Anna grinned at you as she held out the swimsuit for you to wear.  "Of course, silly!  Bikinis are two-pieces, and as you can see, one, two, right?" 

"B-but, there's so little to wear!  It's like just wearing smallclothes as regular clothes!" 

Anna sighed like a mother would to a petulant child.  She had clearly gone through this routine several times.  "Really, now, in this heat, do you intend to go romping around in that heavy cloak and boots?  These are perfect for swimming and playing on the beach with!  Besides, this is hardly the most risqué swimsuit; if you like, I can get you the microkinis we've got--"

You cut Anna off and grabbed the swimsuit from her hands.  "This one is fine, thank you."

You had been surprised when Chrom brought up the idea of taking the Shepherds to the Hotrealm resort for some leisure time.  You were not with him when he had first visited the tropical paradise, but from the stories he and Cordelia told you, it sounded like a wonderful place, once it was cleared of some pesky bandits, that is.  You had raised a questioning eyebrow when Cordelia had mumbled something about embarrassing attire and updating the sizing on her breastplate, but you didn't press her for further details.  Now you were starting to get a hint as to what she meant.

Publicly, Chrom had called this trip a much-deserved reprieve for the Shepherds' efforts, to their pleased cheers, but later in private, he had said to you that he also wanted you to see the beach as part of making a new memory.  You were deeply touched when he had said this, as you both knew how it was a sore point that you could recall nothing before meeting him.  For all you knew, this could be the thousandth time you would be visiting a beach, but as it was now, it was a brand new experience for you. 

"And perhaps later," Chrom had said to you then, leaning closer to whisper in your ear as he held you, "we can find some time to celebrate our marriage together... alone." 

Your face steamed as you recalled the memory.  You had yet to get used to the idea of being married(!) to Chrom.  As a tactician, you were always eager to confront and overcome obstacles, but you could not help but stumble around the words "husband" and "wife."  It was silly, you knew, especially considering you had already done plenty of things together that husbands and wives did...

As you finished "dressing" (that word seemed wrong to you in this case), you looked in the mirror; you had been so lost in thought that you didn't notice how your attire was.  The "bikini" that Anna had given you was snow-white, the bottoms held in place with string ties to match with the halter top that had a low neckline to emphasize your cleavage. 

"Oh, Gods!" You cried out, embarrassed. 

"Are you done?" Anna asked, throwing open the curtains to the dressing stall before you could respond.  "Oh, it's perfect!" she said delightedly, clapping her hands.  "You look lovely!"

"Lovely?  I can't go out in this!  I-I look ridiculous!" 

Anna became serious and moved in swiftly to grab your shoulders.  "Don't be daft!  You're absolutely captivating!  You're making that swimsuit look good, not the other way around!  No one would _ever_ say you look ridiculous, not even a crazed Risen!"

You felt your nervousness subside a little at Anna's words.  "You really think so?"

"I know so!  You're the tactician of the Shepherds and the consort to Ylisse's Exalt!  Beautiful inside and out--I knew white would be the perfect colour for you!  The fans will be overjoyed!"

"Fans?"

"Let me just add some finishing touches--ah, I'll add this gold body chain around your hips.  And this red hibiscus will be wonderful behind your ear--the left ear, so that people know you're taken!  Be sure to apply lots of sun lotion to protect your skin!  Oh, I suppose you can get Chrom to do that for you, yes!  That would get a much better audience reaction..."

"Audience?  What are you--"

Anna was already shoving you out of the dressing stall as you protested.  "All right, now go on out and have fun with the others!  All work and no play makes the tactician a dull Shepherd!"

****

The Shepherds' reaction to you in your swimsuit had been... overall positive.  Vaike had a huge grin on his face and made a wolf whistle, Lissa marveled at your figure enviously, and Tharja insisted on being the one to apply copious amounts of sun lotion on you. 

When you found Chrom, himself looking rather... pleasing to look at in his swim trunks, his eyes had gone wide at the sight of you, standing there fidgeting with the string tie by your hip.  He knew that women's swimsuits in Hotrealm were on the revealing side, but seeing you, his wife, dressed in one of those bikinis felt like a visual punch on a whole other level.  Did you not realize how alluring you looked, he wondered, with the thin gold chain around your hips winking at the sun with every move, calling even more attention to the curves of your backside?  Or how difficult it was not to stare at your chest, plumped up by the cups of the halter top? 

"What do you think?" you finally blurted out, too uncomfortable to stay under Chrom's silent scrutiny.  He looked vaguely angry--maybe Anna was totally wrong and you did look ridiculous--

"Come with me," Chrom said crisply, grabbing your hand and walking away from the shoreline.  You sputtered for him to wait, but he was not listening, and you called back apologies to Lissa and the others as you tried to keep up with your husband's pace. 

"Aww, Chrom, we were gonna play beach volleyball!" Lissa whined.  "And she didn't even get a chance to try the shaved ice yet!"

"Attention, Shepherds~!" Anna's voice rang out on the conch shell megaphone, "in a few short minutes we will begin the watermelon smashing games!"  After she was finished with her announcement, she smiled to herself as she watched the departing figures of yourself and Chrom. 

There, now no one will be bothering you for a while, she thought.

****

After several minutes' walk through a lush jungle path, you were presented with the destination Chrom had been dragging you to.  It was a tiny cove surrounded by high, rocky cliffs overrun with greenery, and fine sand as white as snow meeting with crystal blue waters.  If the beach you were at before was beautiful, this was stunningly gorgeous.  Besides the presence of some lounge chairs, there was no hint of people being here.

"Oh, Chrom, this place is amazing!" you cried, running forward to skip through the soft sand.  "How did you know about this?" 

"Anna told me," Chrom said, not taking his eyes off of you.  "It's a private beach for VIPs.  No one else comes here." 

"Wow!" you said, still caught in the spell of the ocean paradise.  "I love it!"  With childlike glee you dashed towards the water, squealing as the waves hit against your legs.  Pinching your nose, you splashed under the surface and let yourself get swayed by the flow.  When you came up for air, Chrom had his arms around you and kissed you. 

You laughed breathlessly, then kissed him back happily as you wiped the water from your eyes.  He was soaked as well, having swum out to meet you.  It was curiously sexy to see him drenched like this, his hair weighted down and dripping. 

You managed a small chuckle, hoping he couldn't read your thoughts.  Chrom, for his part, looked distracted, as he reach down to pick something up: it was the hibiscus that had been in your hair.  It had fallen out when you dove into the water. 

"It looks very pretty on you," he murmured, placing the bloom behind your ear again. 

You smiled bashfully.  "Anna told me it has to be behind my left ear to indicate that I'm taken."

He frowned.  "Maybe I should get you to wear one all the time."

"You mean this ring on my finger or the fact that I would never even look at anyone else aren't enough?  Chrom, what's gotten into you?  I thought we came here to relax."

His face fell, and he looked downward.  "I'm sorry, I... I wanted this to be another opportunity for you to make good memories, but then I see you, looking like _this_ in front of the others, and... " he snapped his head up to look into your eyes, "I suddenly didn't want to share you with anyone else."

You brought up your hand to gently caress his face.  "Let's go back ashore and sit down."  Holding hands, you walked away from the water, with only the sound of the waves being heard.  Once you were standing in front of the lounge chairs, you held Chrom's face in your hands and stared at him. 

"Chrom... we are always going to share each other with everyone else.  As the leader of the Shepherds and the tactician, as the Exalt and the consort, we will have lots of people always requiring our time." 

He nodded, "I know." 

You then smiled at him sweetly.  Chrom was such a responsible man, so dedicated to his people; for him to be this possessive and single-minded about you spoke volumes.  You were glad to have him as your husband. 

"But even we are allowed to be selfish once in a while." 

Chrom blinked at your words, then scooped you up as easily as a kitten and set you down on the lounge chair.  You were in the middle of asking him what he was doing when he settled between your thighs and started to kiss you through your swimsuit, rendering you unable to finish your sentence. 

"You're right," Chrom's voice rumbled against your crotch, "I'll take this opportunity to be as selfish as possible."  His nose and mouth rubbed around your center, and he planted his lips right over your clit to press around it and prod with his tongue. 

You gasped and arched your back off the chair, which was positioned to be almost horizontal, but still raised enough that you had a good view of what Chrom was doing to you.  This was so different than normal, to do it out in the open, with full daylight cast upon you. 

"Ch-Chrom, someone might see!" you feebly said, knowing deep down that it was a half-hearted argument at best.  Whenever he started doing what he did with his tongue, you had never, _ever_ wanted him to stop. 

"No, they won't," Chrom said between teasing, "I told you it's a private beach.  No one else is around, so you don't have to worry.  I'm the only one who will see this--" and with that, he pulled apart the string ties of your bikini bottom and flung the garment aside.  "--as it always will be."

"Aah!" your face went redder as you tried to close your legs, but Chrom held them in place. 

"You're already drenched," he purred.  "Don't pretend you don't like this."

You did like it, Gods damn it all, you _loved_ it, but that didn't mean you could help being embarrassed about it.  "That's... that's because we were just in the ocean..."

"Really?"  Chrom swirled his fingers around your folds, causing you to keen, before raising them to show you.  "Does seawater look like this?" he asked, sliding his digits against each other.  They were coated in slick, sticky fluid. 

"Does seawater taste like this?" he asked, placing his fingers into your mouth without much resistance.  There was a slight saltiness to the flavour as you sucked the liquid from your husband's fingers, but nothing could disguise the wonderfully indecent morsel that the two of you enjoyed sharing. 

"Come... come and try for yourself," you said raggedly, reaching out with shaky arms.  Chrom obliged, crawling onto the chair to kiss you, slipping his fingers back into your pussy as he did.  Your surprised cry of pleasure was cut off by his mouth, his tongue rolling and curling against yours to partake in your taste. 

He pulled back a micron to smack his lips.  "Definitely not seawater," he said devilishly, his hands picking up the pace. 

You were thrashing your head from side to side as your body fought a losing battle to contain the nerve-wracking sensations your husband was stirring up in you.  As amazing as this felt, you wanted to be even closer to him. 

"Chrom... please... I want you," you wailed, tears ready to spring into your eyes. 

The fingers stopped moving and slid out of you with a lewd, slippery sound.  You whimpered at the loss, but silently latched onto Chrom as he leaned in to pick you up and turn you around so that now he sat back in the chair with you on his lap.  He had already removed his trunks beforehand, and now his engorged erection was sticking straight as if it were looking at you.  Gripping your hips with his powerful hands, he hoisted you up just enough so that you hovered over his cock, the head touching your entrance. 

You shuddered as you waited for the penetration, but it didn't come.  You looked at Chrom questioningly.  His gaze was intense and magnetic as he said simply, "It's yours.  Take it."

You chewed your lip as you flushed red.  He had never done this before, teasing and ordering in such a way.  But then, you had said that this his time to be selfish. 

Watching him, you grasped his dick, the top of which was already being coated with your juices, and pushed down onto him.  Simultaneously, your mouths opened and eyes became glassy with rapture as you eased him in, your breath hitching as you felt the pop of his dick's head disappearing into you. 

Then Chrom clamped onto your hips and slammed you down without warning, impaling you in the most delectable way. 

"Aaaaahh!!" you couldn't help a scream from escaping, but you quickly tried to muffle your subsequent moans by biting down on your finger.  It wasn't working that well.  You knew that as much as Chrom was holding you in place (his hands had quickly roamed behind to grip your rear end) and was thrusting up to pierce you, you were just as active a participant, wriggling your sides to get him deeper and undulating in search of the right angle. 

As hard as Chrom was pushing into you, the hand that pulled yours out of your mouth was poignantly gentle.  "Don't do that," he said, kissing the crescent bite marks on your fingers.  "Don't worry about being quiet.  Or being seen.  I want you to be selfish, too."

His other hand deftly crept behind your back to undo the ties of your halter top, and the bouncing motions of the two of you let the last piece of your clothing fall and be cast off to the side to join its other half. 

The two of you had been covered in sun lotion, making your bodies glisten in the light and feel extra sensuous against each other.  Chrom sat up and nibbled your nipple, pleased at the taste of sun lotion and seawater on your skin, while touching his thumb against your clit and beginning a circular motion. 

You threw your head back and cried out, unfettered, at how good, good, _GOOD_ this felt.  With each plunge of Chrom's cock into you, you felt more assured that yes, in this moment, you were free to be as loud and as wanton as you wanted. 

Chrom opened his eyes with alarm as he felt your hand gingerly pushing his away.  Panting, you started rubbing at your clit and moaning loudly, as loud as you had always wanted to but been afraid to be.  Chrom was mesmerized at seeing his wife like this, totally yielding to pleasure, mouth open in a perfect O as red as the flower by her ear to sing for him, touching herself and massaging her breast while riding him like her life depended on it. 

_Fuck._

He lay back to enjoy the most amazing view imaginable in this world, and continued to thrust into you, and you both called each other's names until you could only scream wordlessly as your climaxes shattered all rationale.  And when you caught your breath, you started all over again.  And again, and again.

****

For the evening, the resort had prepared an outdoor feast for the Shepherds, complete with a huge pig roasting over an open fire, and plenty of tropical fruits and exotic meals to eat.  Torches lit the shoreline while everyone sat on blankets and chairs and wore flower necklaces that were handed out to them by Anna.  Clothing had been provided as well in the form of cool, flowing dresses for the women and short-sleeved shirts and shorts for the men.  You wore a strapless green dress that left your shoulders bare, and a brand new flower behind your left ear, courtesy of Chrom, as the first one had become wilted in the heat.

"And then we saw a sea turtle swimming alongside us!  I couldn't believe it, it was so cool!" Lissa gushed to you through a mouthful of braised beef.  "It's too bad you missed it!"

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun," Chrom said, smiling with his arm around you. 

You smiled at Lissa as you took a drink of your sunset-coloured cocktail.  "I wish I could've been there," you agreed. 

"Maybe we can do that tomorrow!" Lissa suggested, "Or how about surfing?  Anna's giving lessons in the afternoon!"

"Umm, I'm not so sure about that... I'm feeling a bit sore so I might have to go easy on the vigorous activities."  Chrom subtly squeezed your waist and you blushed, remembering how it had taken you some time to regain the feeling in your hips. 

"Where did you two go, anyway?" Sully asked as she shoved away Virion's offer to feed her fruit salad.  "I don't think anyone saw you for most of the day."

"And you became so darkly tanned!" Maribelle said in disgust.  She herself had managed to keep her complexion a flawless pink alabaster by staying under a wide beach umbrella all day.  "But I suppose I shouldn't be at all surprised that you would neglect in caring for your skin!  Didn't you use the sun lotion they gave out?"

Your eyes darted around nervously as you touched your shoulder.  You and Chrom had both become a rich, bronze shade after being in the sun for so long.  "Ah, we did, but I guess we sweat most of it off.  We... We went for a long walk around the area, so it was quite the workout." 

Henry, who had been silently sitting nearby for the last while, mumbled almost too quietly to be heard.  "...Sweat.  Workout."

"Uh, Henry?" Chrom asked, leaning forward in his seat. 

With his characteristic weirdness, Henry flicked his head up to aim his narrow gaze straight at you.  "So what you're saying is, you got so tanned from walking around all day?"

You shifted in your seat, unsure of where this was going but having no reason to not answer.  "Yes..." you said cautiously, taking a sip of your drink. 

Henry cocked his head to the side and then asked loud and clear, **"Then how come you don't have any tan lines?"**

Several faces went beet red (including Chrom's) while others spewed out their drinks (like you) and others still broke into a sleazy Cheshire grin (Henry, Anna, Vaike, etc.). 

One thing was for sure: the next time you and Chrom would be coming here, it would be just the two of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Marking attempt #2 at smut/reader inserts! These are surprisingly fun to write, damn.
> 
> I didn't plan on making Chrom possessive in this story, but that's just how the story went. 
> 
> I'll probably do the hot springs scramble as a story too, at some point!


End file.
